the_packerman_showfandomcom-20200213-history
The PackerMan Show
Not to be confused with the channel name, The PackerMan Show is a talk show that began in April 2017. It basically covers a lot of different subjects, namely stick and ball sports, auto racing, wrestling, gaming, and also features original content from time to time. Easily the longest running series on the channel. This page contains all of The PackerMan Show episodes, as well as the sub-series WTF YouTube?! and football game reviews of the Ohio State Buckeyes. 2017 Episodes Episode 1: Fernando Alonso Racing in the 2017 Indy 500? What?! Episode 2: Dale Jr. Is Retiring?! Episode 3: Current Overview of VidMe Episode 4: Buckeyes Win National Title In Men's Volleyball Episode 5: Two Hailshowers In One Day Episode 6: The 2018 IndyCar Season Looks Promising Already Episode 7: An Idea For Vidme: The Spotlight Program Episode 8: Road Trip To Kentucky... And Back Episode 9: VidMe Increased the Weekly Upload Limit? Hallelujah! Episode 10: How To Use the Recycler Charge In Prey Episode 11: Body Bags Being Sent For the Boston Celtics Tonight Episode 12: Sebastien Bourdais Injured in Indy 500 Qualifying Crash Episode 13: The WWE Is Braindead. Jinder Mahal As Champion?! Are You F**king Kidding?! Episode 14: R.I.P. Nicky Hayden Episode 15: Dixon & Franchitti Robbed At Gunpoint? WTF?! Episode 16: Tips On Changing Spark Plugs Episode 17: What Is WWE's Endgame With Jinder Mahal? I Think I Know, And It's Not Good... Episode 18: The First Mega Episode Episode 19: Jim Cornette Is the Scum of the Earth. #FuckJimCornette Episode 20: State of Decay 2 Shown Off At E3, & I'm Excited Episode 21: 2 Years Ago On This Date, FF7 Fans Rejoiced Episode 22: Dying Light Special Multiplayer Episode Episode 23: CORGS-Con 2017 Episode 24: Flea Market Bust Episode 25: The Starr Mazer DSP Controversy: Another Reason Why the DMCA Needs To Be Refined Episode 26: Massive Flea Market Haul Episode 27: Trip To Kentucky Episode 28: Fireworks! Episode 29: Vidme, Get Your Shit Straight! Episode 30: Crazy Animals Episode 31: A Looooooong WWE Rant Video Episode 32: Route 23 Flea Market Hunting Episode 33: Blowing A Breaker Episode 34: WTF YouTube?! Episode 1: What A Weird YouTube Glitch... Episode 35: 5,000 Views! (On VidMe) Episode 36: Alex Bowman To Drive the 88 Cup Car In 2018 Episode 37: Riding Shotgun Episode 38: NASCAR's Overtime Line Rule Sucks Episode 39: WWE Battleground Reaction Episode 40: Yep. Saw This Coming From A Mile Away... Episode 41: Nakamura Beats Cena Clean?! Holy Shit! Episode 42: My Kidney Stone Story Episode 43: Clemson: The Perfect Example of Classless Episode 44: 2017 Week 1: Ohio State 49 (1-0, 1-0), Indiana 21. OSU Fans Need To Chill the Fuck Out About JT Barrett Episode 45: 2017 Week 2: Oklahoma 31, Ohio State 16 (1-1, 1-0). Baker Mayfield Is A Fucking Scumbag Episode 46: WTF YouTube?! Episode 2: Google's Ad-Friendly Guidelines Are Bullshit Episode 47: Baker Mayfield Issues An Apology For His Ohio Stadium Flag Plant. That's Cute... Episode 48: Is The WWE In Trouble With Attendance As Bad As It Is? Episode 49: 2017 Week 3: Ohio State 38 (2-1, 1-0), Army 7. Army Teaches Oklahoma A Lesson In Sportsmanship Episode 50: 2017 Week 4: Ohio State 54 (3-1, 1-0), UNLV 21. This Game Was Over At Halftime Episode 51: 2017 Week 5: Ohio State 56 (4-1, 2-0), Rutgers 0. GOOSE EGG! Episode 52: 2017 Week 6: Ohio State 62 (5-1, 3-0), Maryland 14. The Targeting Penalty Needs To Go Episode 53: Hey NASCAR Fans, the Truex Hate Is Getting Fucking Ridiculous Episode 54: Jinder Mahal Is FUCKING GARBAGE! Episode 55: What Targeting Is and Isn't Supposed To Look Like Episode 56: WTF YouTube?! Episode 3: YouTube Thinks Patreon Is Evil Episode 57: Nintendo Really Is Out Of Touch Episode 58: Skyrim Is Getting A Survival Mode? HELL YEAH! Episode 59: 2017 Week 7: Ohio State 56 (6-1, 4-0), Nebraska 14. The CFP Just Got A Massive Shake-Up Episode 60: The 2018 IndyCar Schedule Has Been Revealed... And It's Pretty Disappointing Episode 61: 2017 Week 8: Bye Week. Get Ready, Buckeye Nation. The Big Ten Game of the Year Is Next Saturday Episode 62: The WWE Is In Shambles Right Now Episode 63: Dale Jr. Expecting A Baby?! Episode 64: WTF YouTube?! Ep. 4: YouTube's Guidelines Are Bullshit Episode 65: The Crew Are Leaving?! Episode 66: 2017 Week 9: Ohio State 39 (7-1, 5-0), Penn State 38. HOLY SHIT! WAS THIS THE BIG TEN GAME OF THE YEAR OR WHAT?! Episode 67: EA Sucks For Shutting Down Visceral Games Episode 68: The First 2017 CFP Poll Has Been Released... and I'm Slightly Confused Episode 69: Verizon Out As IndyCar Title Sponsor After 2018 Episode 70: WAW Construction Warehouse Match Episode 71: 2017 Week 10: Iowa 55, Ohio State 24 (7-2, 5-1). This Day Officially Fucking Sucks Episode 72: Cat vs. Dog Episode 73: Just A Random Day In Kentucky Episode 74: Matt Kenseth Stepping Away From NASCAR After 2017 Episode 75: The Fallout From Iowa: What Now For the Buckeyes? Episode 76: 2017 Week 11: Ohio State 48 (8-2, 6-1), Michigan State 3. Whoa. Now That Is How You Whoop Some Ass Episode 77: A Lot On the Line For the Columbus Crew Episode 78: AJ Styles Is the New WWE Champion! Thank God... Episode 79: Alabama-Clemson 3? No Thanks... Episode 80: 2017 Week 12: Ohio State 52 (9-2, 7-1), Illinois 14. Big Ten East Division Champs! Episode 81: 2017 Week 13: Ohio State 31 (10-2, 8-1), Michigan 20. JT Barrett 4-0 Against Michigan! Episode 82: WTF YouTube?! Ep. 5: Andrew Watt Is A Twat, and So Is YouTube For Allowing It 2017 Ohio State Buckeyes Game Reviews Week 1 @ Indiana: Ohio State 49 (1-0, 1-0), Indiana 21. OSU Fans Need To Chill the Fuck Out About JT Barrett Week 2 vs. #5 Oklahoma: Oklahoma 31, Ohio State 16 (1-1, 1-0). Baker Mayfield Is A Fucking Scumbag Week 3 vs. Army: Ohio State 38 (2-1, 1-0), Army 7. Army Teaches Oklahoma A Lesson In Sportsmanship Week 4 vs. UNLV: Ohio State 54 (3-1, 1-0), UNLV 21. This Game Was Over At Halftime Week 5 @ Rutgers: Ohio State 56 (4-1, 2-0), Rutgers 0. GOOSE EGG! Week 6 vs. Maryland: Ohio State 62 (5-1, 3-0), Maryland 14. The Targeting Penalty Needs To Go Week 7 @ Nebraska: Ohio State 56 (6-1, 4-0), Nebraska 14. The CFP Just Got A Massive Shake-Up Week 8 Bye: Get Ready, Buckeye Nation. The Big Ten Game of the Year Is Next Saturday Week 9 vs. #2 Penn State: Ohio State 39 (7-1, 5-0), Penn State 38. HOLY SHIT! WAS THIS THE BIG TEN GAME OF THE YEAR OR WHAT?! Week 10 @ Iowa: Iowa 55, Ohio State 24 (7-2, 5-1). This Day Officially Fucking Sucks Week 11 vs. #12 Michigan State: Ohio State 48 (8-2, 6-1), Michigan State 3. Whoa. Now That Is How You Whoop Some Ass Week 12 vs. Illinois: Ohio State 52 (9-2, 7-1), Illinois 14. Big Ten East Division Champs! Week 13 @ Michigan: Ohio State 31 (10-2, 8-1), Michigan 20. JT Barrett 4-0 Against Michigan! Week 14 Big Ten Championship Game vs. #3 Wisconsin: Week 15 CFP Game? WTF YouTube?! Mini-Series Episode 1: What A Weird YouTube Glitch... Episode 2: Google's Ad-Friendly Guidelines Are Bullshit Episode 3: YouTube Thinks Patreon Is Evil Episode 4: YouTube's Guidelines Are Bullshit Episode 5: Andrew Watt Is A Twat, and So Is YouTube For Allowing It